Hurt
by Toomuch2soon
Summary: Sasuke never realizes how much Sakura means to him, until now.Sasuke POV. SasuSaku. Sad fic. R&R! EnjoyHurt now has a sequel: Empty Sake Bottles and Shattered Hearts


**This is a serious fic. It's very sad and has been known to make people cry. **

**I do not own Naruto or the song "Hurt" **

**This is an old story from my old account (sakuras undying love) and it will not be updated, nor will any of my other stories.**

**_THIS STORY HAS A SEQUEL: EMPTY SAKE BOTTLES AND SHATTERED HEARTS_**

* * *

Sasuke held his hands in two fists. His body was shaking. he swallowed hard, looking down at his feet.

No.

She can't.

No.

He exhaled sharply, and looked up. Breathing deeply, he stood up, and walked away. His jaw was clenched in and deep scowl.

His expression held many feeling.

Hatred.

Regret.

Sympathy.

Love.

But mostly...

Sadness.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

His mind replayed what happened yesterday. He tried to block it off, but it came on strong.

**Flashback:**

**Sasuke threw **

**his last kunai at the tree. Looking up, he spotted an ANBU running toward him. **

**Great. Some damn mission he had to do next.**

**Sasuke looked at the masked figure before him.**

**"What?" he spat out. **

**"Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you. It's urgent," he spoke with feirceness in his voice.**

**"Hn. I'll come when I'm ready," Sasuke took his water bottle and drank deeply.**

**"No. You must come now. It's regarding Haruno Sakura."**

**Sasuke head then shot up at the mention of his teammate. **

**He then remembered she was on an S-class mission. He quickly stood up. **

**"I'm ready."**

**He was lead off to the Hokage's tower. He told the ANBU that he knew the way, and did not need is guidance. Being dismissed, the ANBU went to god knows were.**

**Sasuke walked up to the red wood door. He almost hesitated to open it. He breathed in and turned the knob. He was met with Kakashi and Naruto. His eyes drifted over to his old sensai. He couldn't read his expression. But...**

**Naruto. Sasuke had never seen his best friend looking so serious. Sasuke walked over to them, and took his place nect to Naruto. Tsuande turned around to address them. Small clear paths of fresh tears were visible on her beautiful face. Closing her eyes, she took a intake of breath.**

**"Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke..." she clenched her jaw, and looked down. "As you are all aware, your teammate, Haruno Sakura, just recently went on a mission. Her mission was to retrieve hidden information from Akatsuki. She, of course, excepted the mission, and headed out just five days ago. She gave me an update everyday. That is, two days ago..."**

**Sasuke put on his mask of no emotion. He knew what was coming.**

**"We sent ANBU to check on her. She always made sure to contact me," Tusnade was now shaking. She looked up to show tears streaming down her face. "S-s-sakura was k-k-k-kill-l-le-d by two m-members from A-a-a-akatsuki-i-i." Tusnade then collapsed then and there on her desk. Uncontrollable sobs came from her mouth.**

**Naruto shook his head slowly. **

**"No," Naruto began to shake his head faster. His eyes started to close. **

**"N-no," his fresh sobs could be made out.**

**"NO!" He fell to his knees, covering his head with his hands.**

**"NO! NO! NO!" his punches shook the building violently. **

**Kakashi turned around and left. But Sasuke didn't miss the single tear, run down his masked face.**

**Now it was Sasuke's turn to react. His lips pursed and settled again. He quickly turned on his heals, slamming the door on his way out. He walked down the stairs, around the corner, through the busy streets, and into the woods. He picked up his pace into a run. He ran from everything.**

**His hate.**

**His anger.**

**His confusion.**

**His feelings.**

**His sadness.**

**He stopped abruptly and turned to a tree. He didn't even notice or care that it was now poring down rain. His lips lifted into a pained scowl. He couldn't keep it in.**

**"NO!" His fist came crashing down into the innocent tree's trunk. **

**"NO!" Again. Again. And again. He collapsed down to the base of the tree. He put his face in his hands.**

**And for the first time in 11 years, Uchiha Sasuke cried. He cried out everything he felt. But mostly his love for Sakura.**

**END FLASHBACK**

_I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

Sasuke continued his way to...where ever his feet took him. Happy memories of Team 7 flashed through his mind like a slide show. The times Sakura had always said hello to the Uchiha, how she would ask if he was OK, how she would give him a hug, and tell him to stop being so stupid, how she would always be there for him, how she would-

Clamping his eyes shut, he shoved the memories to the back of his mind.

Stupid memories.

Stupid years.

Stupid mission.

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

Sasuke remembered when he was young, and wanted power so badly. He always blamed his weakness on others. He blamed it on Itachi for killing his family, on Kakashi for not training him hard enough, on Naruto for being a dobe, on Sakura, for being annoying and always caring about him...

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, oooh_

Sasuke found himself once again in the forest. He sunk down into the fresh mud. It had never stopped raining. The rain poured down on him. Seeping through his clothes. Washing all the gief and sadness down upon him.

The rain mourned for Haruno Sakura too. It's fragile self crept into every dry crack, and made it feel sadness.

_Would you tell me I was wrong? _

_  
Would you help me understand? _

_  
Are you looking down upon me? _

_  
Are you proud of who I am? _

_  
_  
It hurt so bad to think of her. What would she say to him?

Would she hold him in her arms, tell him she loved him, and said he was the best?

Hot fresh tears made their way down Sasuke's pale and beautiful face. He didn't bother to wipe them away, for he knew they would come back.

Damn emotions. Always getting in the way.

_There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance _

_To look into your eyes _

_And see you looking back _

_For everything I just couldn't do _

_And I've hurt myself, ohh _

He loved everything about her. Her smell. Her laugh. Her face. Her voice. The comforting words she suppressed on him. Her-

Her.

He missed her.

He missed Haruno Sakura. A lot.

_If I had just one more day _

_  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you _

_  
Since you have been away _

_  
Ooh, it's dangerous _

_  
It's so out of line _

_  
To try and turn back time_

All the thoughts of what he could of done raced into his mind. He didn't want this. Why'd she die?

Why'd she leave Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Hinata, hi-

Him.

Why'd she leave him.

_The next day:_

Uchiha Sasuke looked in the mirror. A young man, clad in black was staring back at him. He scowled at his lack of pockets.

He turned around and headed out the door. He saw Naruto and Kakashi. He silently joined them. Turning around, they all headed towards the ceremony.

Sasuke looked among the deep pool of black. He saw Ino crying on her boyfriend's shoulder, while Shikamaru tried to comfort her. He saw Tsunade standing by Sakura's body, and crying silent tears. He saw-

He looked away. The sights were too painful for him to endure. The ceremony finally began. One by one people walked by Sakura's body, paying their respects. Finally, it was Sasuke's turn.

His onyx eyes traced over he silent form. Her eyelids rested peacefully over her once shining emerald orbs. Her porcelin fingers wrapped delicately around a small bouquet. He took one last long look at his teammate, and turned and left. He kept going. And going. He didn't turn back.

Sasuke found himself under and single sakura tree. He put his hands up against it for support.

_I'm sorry for blaming you _

_  
For everything I just couldn't do _

_  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

All the things he said to her, all the things he yelled at her came flooding back to him. It wasn't until the last memory of seeing her flashed through his mind, did the reality of things come crashing down upon him. His knees buckled, and he fell to the cold ground.

She was dead.

_She was dead._

Sasuke let out a single scream. His scream carried for miles. His pain, sorrow, love, and sadness carried on forever. When his tear filled eyes looked up to the crying clouds, he swore he saw her shining emerald eyes, smiling back down on him.

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you


End file.
